seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Anderson
Appearance Mika has long black hair, she usually doesn't wear it up. She also has beautiful green eyes, her skin has a more pale look. Mika also has a slim figure, she wears a white blouse that also has a navy blue ribbon around the collar. She has a pair of light blue pants. And/or some sandals. Personality Mika's personality is largely dependent on the player's choices throughout the game. She is, however, fairly headstrong and independent, as demonstrated when she punches Sam upon first meeting, objecting his sudden kiss. Although not necessarily popular at her high-school, she has secured the friendship of Naomi and Suzu, her two best friends and only friends we see from the human world in the franchise. Her maintainance and upkeep of her school work and studies illustrates her as a sensible, hardworking individual, who values education despite having little real interest or passion in economics. In her youth, Mika could be seen as a bubbly child, ignorant to the troubles of her family life, especially when with her grandfather. Even in her present life, she still holds great sentiment and love for her grandfather, of whom she recalls memories and reminisces about frequently. As her father grew stricter on her, adamant that she take over Anderson Toys Company, she begins to grow distant from her father and questions the value and meaning of her life. A close relationship is maintained with her own mother, yet due to her father's seemingly explosive bouts of anger, they are unable to share much personal feelings. This leaves Mika very much on her own, forced to carry the burden and pressure placed on her by her father, despite him meaning well. History Pre-Seduce Me Seduce Me the Otome Mika is first introduced when she's in school, in her Economics class, daydreaming about when she finally leaves high school. During a normal school day with her two best friendsNaomi PattersonNaomi and Suzu, she was called up to office in order to leave to attend her grandfather, Harold Anderson's funeral. During the funeral, there was a will that stated that the estate that what Harold owned would be given to Mika, causing her parents to quickly decide to send Mika to the estate right after Harold's funeral. The next day, Mika is taken to her new home and dropped off. When Mika enters, she finds the 5 incubi brothers lying on the ground of the lobby, unconscious. She immediately attempts to question them, yelling at them. Then suddenly, one of the incubi ( Sam) forces Mika to kiss him, draining her energy until James tells him to stop. This is the point in the first game where you are introduced to the 5 incubi. Mika finds herself unable to hold in questions and "explodes", just trying to find out what was going on. Eventually, she calms down and James explains what had happened to them, then leading to the brothers trying to explain to Mika who, or what, they were. When Mika doesn't believe what they were saying, asking for them to prove that they were incubi, James tells Erik to do so. Erik uses his powers and gets Mika to kiss him, which causes Mika to faint soon afterward from the drainage of energy. When Mika wakes, she is in the master bedroom of the mansion where she soon is surprised to find Damien standing nearby and gasps (You have the choice to either defend yourself or calm down). Damien explains that he wasn't going to use his powers on her and that each of the incubi had another power outside of their "usual mind-altering ability". Mika is a bit surprised but then asks where the others incubi brothers were in which Damien replies that they were "downstairs cleaning the blood from the lobby floor and making dinner, as an apology". Damien asks if Mika can get out of bed and she says 'yes', only to nearly collapse, but is picked up by Damien who carries her downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Damien sets her down and heads to the dining room, leaving her in the lobby where she meets Matthew, the 4th incubus brother. Matthew procures a doll, wanting to cheer her up but is terrified by what he created, a creature who is later named Simon Tabby. Then, Mika is lead to the dining room where dinner is being served by Matthew and Erik. The 5 incubi and Mika sit down at the table before Mika asks again what exactly had happened to the boys earlier which had ended with them unconscious on the floor of her mansion. The boys evade the question as much as possible, calling the things that threatened their lives earlier, "misfits". Mika continues to question them, asking what they were going to do now. The boys really didn't know and eventually, Mika remembers her grandpa "saving" her when she got lost in the city after a day at preschool and offers for the boys to stay with her in the mansion. The boys gladly accept the offer (except Sam) and they begin to eat. Unfortunately, their meal is interrupted by a call from Mika's mother, Laura, about having Mika host a house-warming party at her mansion. Seduce Me 2: the Demon War Abilities In the first game of Seduce Me, Mika is said to have a protection spell on her by Harold Anderson, her grandpa. At the beginning/prologue of the second game, Mika is said to have demonic magic; that is how she gets into the demonic plains. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human